Black on Green on Blond
by dreamingfate
Summary: Zoro discovers Ace doing unspeakable things to an all-too-willing Sanji one night in the middle of the Alabasta desert. Sanji decides Zoro should join them. Ace/Zoro/Sanji, explicit yaoi. Utterly PWP.


So, this week I got my kicks titillating a certain image board rather than updating Certain Laws. If any of you anons are wandering around here, I heart you, thanks for making it so much fun. I'll probably drop by and see you again, when I get the inspiration.

What follows is the product of me venting my frustrations in pwp-form after many a shitty day. It's a one-shot Ace/Zoro/Sanji with a slight lean towards the ZoSan (this is me, after all).

Enjoy.

* * *

"No, I'd say you're the _second_ most attractive guy I've ever seen. The first is...is..."

-b-

Zoro was dying for a piss. Ironic, considering they were in the middle of the Alabasta desert and he was thirsty to boot. He was still half-asleep, dragging his body step-by-agonising-step away from the camp they'd made towards a little sheltered out-cropping of sharp sandstone rocks. The light from the dying embers of the campfire was barely even enough to light his way, leaving him fumbling around with outstretched hands to prevent himself getting a face-full of rock.

He found a good spot to relieve himself and started to shift aside all the various layers of clothing they'd had to take on for desert living. All the new bits of fabric made taking a leak a pain in the ass, especially when you were drunk or half-asleep, but it was worth it to keep the sun off your back and the chill from your bones when the night set in. He finished up and popped himself back inside his underwear, starting to think of the welcoming tent and pillow beside the fire he would soon be returning to.

A noise. He stiffened, suddenly completely awake, hand moving silently to finger his katana. He stood completely still and listened. Nothing. He was starting to think he might have been imagining things, when he heard it again.

A short, muffled sound.

He crept towards where he'd heard it, keeping to the shadows, sand shifting gently beneath each deliberate footfall. There was a light coming from behind the rocks.

He leapt out over the crest of the rock formation hiding him, drawing a katana, preparing to slice through whoever it was that had snuck up on them. He realised in mid-air that the situation wasn't what it had appeared to be and let out a surprised yelp, dropping his blade into the sand and landing awkwardly on his side with an ungainly 'thud'.

He stood, brushed himself down and grabbed up his katana with embarrassed speed, turning his back on the proceedings he'd been unfortunate enough to interrupt.

"Oh, hey, um...sorry, I didn't mean to disturb...um, I'm going to head back to the camp now so-"

"_Zoro,_" So soft that Zoro thought it might have been the wind. But it sounded too much like Sanji's voice. He turned and stared.

Sanji was sitting facing him, ass planted firmly on Ace's lap, his legs spread to the point that his robe pulled taut, Ace's hand disappearing between the pieces of fabric at his groin. That hand was moving; circling, kneading slowly.

The orange glow from the oil lantern flickered over their faces; Ace's quiet smirk, Sanji's wanton gaze. It was a look he'd never seen on the cook before, and not one he'd ever expected to see. Sanji was just sitting there, straddling Ace's lap, staring straight back at Zoro. Something was off.

Not that that stopped Zoro's cock from going hard. "What did you do to him?" He asked, breaking away from Sanji's gaze to look at Ace.

"I just slipped him a little something to lessen his inhibitions." Zoro watched Ace's other hand slip up over Sanji's chest. "I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to." Fingers found their way into Sanji's mouth. The man's jaw dropped easily as he let Ace inside. Zoro wondered what it might be like to touch that hot tongue. "What do you want, Sanji?" Ace asked, lips close to his ear and just loud enough that Zoro could hear his words. Ace's dark, clever eyes flicked over at Zoro as he spoke again: "Do you want Zoro to fuck you?"

It felt as though all the blood in Zoro's body had suddenly drained into his cock. He watched wide-eyed as Ace's tongue dragged up Sanji's neck to his ear lobe, making him shudder. "Are you sucking my fingers? I had no idea you were such a whore."

The hand at Sanji's groin moved suddenly and he gasped, almost folding over. Ace pulled his fingers out of Sanji's mouth and ran them up into the man's hair, holding him tight. "He's right there. You're hard for him, right?" The pit of Zoro's stomach dropped away as Sanji nodded. "So tell him what you want."

Zoro felt with every sinew in his body that he should turn and run. He had no idea what was going on here, and though he did know it was fucking hot, he was pretty sure he was out of his depth. He decided that he'd leave them to it, go find somewhere to jerk off and then forget the whole thing ever happened.

And he was certain this was what he was going to do, right up until the moment Sanji spoke.

"Come here," The cook said, lids heavy from whatever was affecting him but mind still intact.

Zoro's tired, travel-weary feet thought nothing of taking those extra few steps away from bed, away from blissful sleep and towards the pair. Right now, his body wanted something entirely different. He came to a stop inside Sanji's spread legs.

He couldn't believe what he was doing. What he was about to do. He wondered if Ace had any more of the stuff he'd slipped the cook, because if this was going where he thought it was going, he might be in need of it. Their eyes met. At that moment, Ace was probably the sexiest man Zoro had ever seen; black locks falling over his forehead, smiling easily and keeping his cool despite their situation.

Then Ace tilted Sanji's jaw, fingertips running down his neck, kissing him slowly on the mouth as Zoro watched. Their tongues slid together easily between parted lips, both eager for the taste of the other. Sanji's fingers clenched tight in Ace's thick hair.

To Zoro's surprise, the fingers of Sanji's free hand worked into his clothing, pulling him in. The cook broke from the kiss with their captain's brother, saliva trailing in a short glistening string between them. Then he turned to Zoro and tugged him down so that they were face to face.

Sanji kissed him with soft, hot lips. With lips that had just been pressed tight to another man's; with dexterous, explorative tongue that tasted of someone else. He felt Sanji's hands weave into his hair, tilting his head so that their kiss could go deeper. Sanji had apparently wanted to fuck him even before this madness had started, and he'd been completely oblivious.

"Take off your clothes." Sanji told Zoro's lips.

Zoro made to break from the kiss in order to oblige, but Sanji wouldn't let him go. Ace grabbed him roughly by the hair and claimed his lips again. "Don't be so impatient," Sanji was told.

Zoro stripped, half-watched by both Sanji and Ace, until he was standing naked and erect in the middle of the desert.

He had no idea what to do with himself. He just stood there as Sanji's eye trailed hungrily up his body from groin to head, blushing madly under that gaze, secretly thankful that the light was so low neither of them could see his crimson cheeks.

He stepped closer between Sanji's parted thighs, noticing Ace's legs spread to let him in. He put his hand to Sanji's cheek, pressing his thumb to the cook's full lips. There was no turning back now. Sanji fixed his gaze with the same determined heat he'd always had whenever they'd fought. His mouth opened fractionally, just enough to allow his wet tongue to slide gently against the pad of Zoro's thumb. It made Zoro's cock ache with want.

He pushed his thumb between Sanji's lips, into the hot, welcoming place beyond them. He wanted his cock in there even if it killed him.

Sanji made things worse by rolling his tongue, flicking it over and back, demonstrating his ability. If the cook was anywhere near as talented with a dick in his mouth, Zoro knew it would be the end for him. He went to kiss Sanji, wanting more of the feel and the taste of him, but curiosity got the better of him at the last minute and he kissed Ace instead.

It was a good kiss. Zoro could tell the man was older, more experienced. It didn't have the eagerness, the pure impatience that Sanji's mouth betrayed. Ace's tongue was leisurely over his own; playful and seductive as the man himself.

Zoro breathed in sharply against Ace's lips as Sanji's tongue connected unexpectedly with his nipple. Not wanting to be forgotten, apparently. He felt the cook's strong hands on his hips, thumbs pressing along the hard muscular lines to his groin, and thrust forward out of instinct. He begged for Sanji to wrap his fingers around his cock, no longer entertaining any doubts or second thoughts.

As Ace's tongue wandered and tripped inside his mouth, over his lips, Sanji's hands were slipping down into his tight curls, promising pleasure but giving him none.

"You're wet, Sanji," Ace whispered. Whatever it was that Ace did to Sanji after that paid dividends for Zoro as finally the cook took him in hand. He almost groaned with relief that his erection was finally getting the attention it so badly needed. The cook's thumb rubbed over his head, through the pre-come pooling at his slit; the message implicit in his actions:

_ I'm not the only one. _

"Zoro," Ace said. He had a tone that would be enough to make any man obey what was said if he knew what was good for him. "Go down on him."

Zoro looked across at Sanji, face turned away out of embarrassment, trying not to let it show in his expression just how desperately he wanted it.

Ace had his hand around Sanji's tight, full erection, clamped at the base his shaft and presenting him to the swordsman. Zoro shifted some of Sanji's clothes further out of the way so that he could see better. The cook was hard as hell, offered to him like a fine delicacy on fancy wrapping, displayed for his arousal by another man. Zoro didn't want to admit it, but the sight of Sanji splayed like that was pumping fire through his veins.

He dropped to his knees in the cool sand, hands running firm up Sanji's clothed thighs. He could feel the tension in those powerful legs – if Sanji had wanted him to stop he would have known it by now. But Zoro knew that tension. He was all too familiar with it himself – a tension borne of want and frustration, of the need for release and the desire for climax.

Sanji watched him closely as he wet his lips. Ace pushed Sanji's cock against Zoro's mouth, and Zoro kissed him just under the head.

The cook shuddered and grit his teeth. Zoro licked up his shaft and pushed down on him, feeling Sanji's thick cock slide between his lips. Sanji breathed hard, head falling back against Ace's shoulder.

Ace nipped Sanji's earlobe and grinned, looking down at Zoro, watching him work, watching him figure out what felt good. He started to whisper into Sanji's ear, lips brushing it, breath moving strands of the cook's hair. Sanji's breath quickened, and the taste in Zoro's mouth changed.

Ace's hand slipped up under Sanji's robe, rubbing gently where his nipple would be. Sanji's hips spasmed, and Zoro suspected he might be getting close. He wondered what Ace was saying, what the hot, whispered words were that he was missing. If he was honest, he was vaguely annoyed that he didn't have Sanji's full attention and made to change that by sucking hard on his cock.

It worked. Sanji looked down at him, hand sliding into his hair and fingers clenching tightly. But Ace was still whispering, and it wasn't long before the cook was distracted again.

Then Sanji bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Do you know how to use your hands, Zoro?" Zoro moved his free hand from Sanji's thigh to his balls, making the cook gasp. Ace smirked. "Go lower." He said.

The shock of it almost caused Zoro to stop completely. When Ace had mentioned fucking earlier, he hadn't believed he'd meant actual, penetrative, _balls-deep_ fucking, but that was where this was headed. He glanced at Sanji. The cook's expression only offered him encouragement.

He pressed downwards in small circular motions, rewarded by more of that taste as Sanji leaked pre-come. He was breathing deeply again, pulling hard on Zoro's hair as Zoro's fingers slipped over and back across his opening.

"Hey, hey, you'll be needing this." Ace said, offering Zoro a small vial pulled from his pocket. Zoro spread the sweet-smelling oil over his hands and set to work again, wondering how he should approach the situation. He watched Sanji carefully for any indication that he should stop. He got the impression that he'd be in far greater danger if he stopped than if he continued.

"One finger first; gently. Don't be too eager." The richness of Ace's voice and the words he was saying made Zoro desperate to fuck something. "Push in slowly." He continued, covering Sanji's mouth with his hand to stifle any noise the cook might make. Obviously, Ace had done this before.

Zoro pushed in, aroused and nervous and all kinds of excited. Sanji was tight and resistant. "Relax," Ace told the cook, biting at his earlobe. Zoro felt some of the tension around his finger ease, allowing him to slide in a little further. "Use your mouth to distract him." Zoro obliged, and Sanji relaxed enough to let him all the way in. If Zoro had wanted Sanji's mouth wrapped around him on pain of death earlier, the thought of wanting to be inside Sanji's tight ass existed on a whole other plane.

"Slide in and out a little, get him used to the feeling of you inside him."

Zoro wondered exactly how much of this the pervert-cook would be willing to take.

"Now curl your finger so that it's pointing back at you." Zoro frowned up at Ace, but complied anyway. The tip of his finger rubbed against somewhere inside of Sanji – somewhere that felt a little different to everywhere else; as though there was something behind it.

To his surprise the cook tensed, muffled noise spilling from beneath Ace's tightly-clamped hand. Sanji's taste flooded Zoro's mouth.

"Oh, looks like you've found it." Zoro wasn't sure quite what he'd found, but whatever it was, it was good. "Go gently, we don't want him coming yet." Zoro pressed that place again, Sanji nearly tearing his hair out in clumps, writhing beneath him. "Another." Ace said. Zoro slipped another finger in.

Zoro released Sanji's erection from his mouth, watching him leak pre-come in rhythm with each press of his fingers, hips jerking involuntarily.

"Stop." Zoro did as he was told, but he wanted to keep going. He wanted to keep thrusting his fingers deep into Sanji, wanted more of the sensation of fucking him, more of his heat and his tension and his softness. Sanji squeezed tight around him and he could barely stand it.

The cook was leaking still, the clear fluid dripping from his glans catching the faint orange glow, running like fine honey down his shaft and onto Zoro's hand, making his fingers slick and sticky. Sanji twisted in Ace's grip as much as he was able, trying to get his cock back between Zoro's lips, trying to get the hand inside him to start moving again. Zoro glanced up at Ace, as though he was asking permission, which was ridiculous. And yet he waited until Ace nodded before he continued.

He put his mouth around Sanji's cock again and felt the man flex with relief, heard him make stifled noises from beneath Ace's hand. Noises of sex and pleasure. He moved his hand from Sanji's shaft to his own and started to work up a pace, coating himself in the cook's pre-come, fingers running fast and tight and slippery like how Sanji felt inside. He was covering himself in Sanji, driving inside him and making him cry out, seeing him and feeling him in ways he never could have imagined, and it was all far too hot.

"Oi," Ace warned, prodding a hard boot into Zoro's sensitive thigh. "Don't remember giving you special dispensation."

Zoro shot him a warning glare; as much of a glare as he could muster with his face in another man's crotch. He even surprised himself by releasing his own cock, so hard it ached, and refocusing his attentions on Sanji. He wondered whether Ace might have something even better planned, and if he was honest he was willing to wait for it and find out.

"If you leave him any longer I think he'll go mad from it," Ace said, admiring Sanji's flushed face. The cook looked like he was somewhere else entirely. "Hmm?" Ace's hand relaxed slightly from Sanji's mouth. He leaned an ear in to listen. Sanji whispered something, but Zoro couldn't hear it.

"Like I said, I won't force you to do something if you don't want to. If you want it, ask him for it."

Sanji buried his face in Ace's neck. Zoro really wanted to know what the fuck they were talking about.

Then Sanji swallowed hard and looked down at him. Zoro could tell he was conflicted. Something he wanted, but didn't want to ask for. Especially not from Zoro. Ace's tongue slid into his ear, and his eyes rolled back. "Ask him."

"Zoro," He whispered. Zoro had never listened so hard for anything in his entire life. "Zoro..." Face blushed, eyebrows furrowed, barely able to hold it together. Whatever the hell was on the end of that sentence, Zoro had already agreed to it a thousand times over.

"You know you want it, so just say it, Sanji..."

"Zoro, fuck me."

He'd known it was coming. He'd heard it ringing inside his head, hoping it was what Sanji wanted, because it sure as fucking hell was what he wanted. Even though he'd hoped for it, the request still hit him like a real version of Usopp's ten-tonne hammer.

He grabbed the fabric of Sanji's trousers and yanked them down, pulling them off at the feet with the cook's eager help. Sanji's pale skin was a beautiful bronzed shade from the lantern. Zoro ran a hand up his naked thigh, feeling the strength in the muscle beneath, mind unravelling in the face of what he was about to do.

His cock was tight and full and needy, and Sanji's thighs were spread encouragingly around him. Ace gave him a look as if to ask him what the hell he was waiting for. Zoro distantly recalled some old adage about not knowing you wanted something til you actually had it. This was certainly one of those moments.

Kneeling up, he pressed the tip of his cock to Sanji's ass, rubbing into the lube smeared over him. He gripped the cook's hip and pushed in slowly. Ace hoisted Sanji's legs up roughly and Zoro got a better angle, and this, combined with the moment of surprise Sanji suffered, meant that Zoro drove all the way in.

He was inside. He had his cock inside Sanji, up to the hilt. It felt so good he couldn't even think, like his entire awareness had just drained into his cock. Sanji was soft and hot and so tight he though his dick might get strangled.

Sanji's arms slung around him, holding him tightly, desperately pulling him in.

"Unless you want him to kill you, I would move, Zoro. Don't worry, your body knows what to do."

Zoro tilted his pelvis back, drawing an inch or so out then pushed back in, hot waves of pleasure riding along his shaft. Sanji looked him hard in the face with an expression that told him pretty clearly that it felt good and he wanted more; that he was never going to ask for it but Zoro was sure as hell going to provide it anyway, and that if he ever mentioned to anyone, ever, what they did here, he would be as good as dead.

Zoro signed the agreement to Sanji's terms with a forceful thrust, slapping against him and making the man draw in breath sharply. Zoro moved again, watching Sanji closely as he built up a rhythm. He leant in slightly, meeting his gaze. Then closer, until their lips were almost touching. Sanji kissed him. Differently than before. Still needy, but softer; less urgent.

Ace adjusted Sanji's angle over Zoro's cock and the cook's head snapped back, jaw hanging open like he was about to scream. Somehow, Zoro had the presence of mind to cover Sanji's mouth before he did. Every thrust he made, each push into that hot, tight space drove that noise from Sanji, restrained and muffled beneath Zoro's sweating palm. Zoro wondered how incredible the cook would sound if he were to remove it.

Things were getting bad for Zoro, and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. The situation worsened when he looked down and saw Sanji masturbating, his taut stomach tensing as he neared the edge.

Sanji mumbled something desperate and incoherent against Zoro's hand, but he understood it perfectly. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," Zoro watched Sanji climax, hot orgasm shooting hard from his cock all over his chest, covering his hand as he worked his erection furiously until he was done, moans subsiding beneath Zoro's palm as the swordsman himself was brought to final, shuddering release. He bit so hard on his lip to stem his cries that he'd drawn blood.

Ace's fingers weaved between Zoro's and lifted his hand from Sanji's mouth. The cook was breathless. "See, I told you it would feel good."

Zoro pulled out, twitching at the weird feeling as Sanji tensed around his relaxing cock. He looked down and tried to ignore the sensation of his mind imploding as his ejaculate slid out of Sanji and over his ass.

The cook was a complete mess; spreadeagled and still shuddering from the tremors of the orgasm he'd just had, hand flat to his chest and covered in it, leaning back against Ace with a glazed look on his face and staring off at nothing in particular. Zoro made sure to store the image in his mind for posterity. In fact, being that this would probably be one of if not the hottest night of his life, he decided it would serve him well to emblazon the whole thing somewhere on his consciousness for all those lonely nights at sea.

He wondered vaguely if those nights wouldn't be so lonely after all now that Sanji had shown he could be persuaded, then shoved those errant thoughts away and chalked it up to the high he was feeling. Too bad it was all over now.

He stood, trying his best to hide how shaky his legs were, and moved to pick up his clothes.

"You don't seriously think we're done here, do you?" Ace laughed. Zoro just looked at him blankly. The older man removed himself somehow from beneath Sanji's dead-weight, leaving him lying on the rock, and stalked over. "If you were expecting to get off just once and leave, you had the wrong idea."

Zoro swallowed, suddenly very aware of his nakedness again and feeling just a bit vulnerable in front of someone who gave the impression of being pretty experienced in these matters.

Ace's hand ran gently down his arm to his hand, slipping between and uncurling his fingers and making him drop the shirt he'd picked up. He moved in, lips sweeping Zoro's cheek as he made to whisper in his ear.

"Those places you didn't know you wanted to be touched; I'm going to find all of them." Ace smirked down at Zoro's re-awakening erection. "See, once is never enough."

Zoro wasn't so sure.

"Look, I don't know-"

Ace's lips cut him off. That mouth and that tongue set a new fire burning in Zoro's groin.

"You don't know...what?" Ace said, biting and pulling at Zoro's lower lip.

"I don't..."

"Hmm?" Hot tongue moved over his. "You want to leave?"

Zoro made a noise that was half-way between yes and no. It seemed to amuse Ace no end.

"You're free to go whenever you want, no-one's keeping you here."

Zoro gave in, letting Ace's tongue deep into his mouth.

"Keep your eyes closed." Ace instructed into Zoro's lips, then broke from the kiss.

Zoro waited for his touch to return, keeping his lips parted in anticipation. Nothing. He wanted desperately to steal a glance, but managed to hold his resolve. His whole body was tingling, every nerve on edge awaiting contact and making him so tense and impatient it was difficult to keep it from showing on his face.

He felt exhilarated and apprehensive all at once; the uncertainty of the situation making him nervous because he didn't know quite what to expect and aroused because whatever Ace was about to do to him would no doubt feel damn good.

He felt something against his arm and flinched, but it was just the wind. Ace laughed softly. What seemed like fingertips pressed lightly against Zoro's chest and he shuddered despite himself, blushing hard with embarrassment. "Didn't expect you to be so responsive." Right by his ear.

Those fingertips slipped gradually over his chest to his nipple, connecting at the same time as Ace's tongue dove into his ear. Each sensation was made crisp and clean by his body's sensitivity. He wanted to gasp from it but restrained himself by biting his lip. It was sore from before with Sanji, and he tasted the familiar metallic tang of blood.

Ace kissed softly on his neck just below the ear, and he shuddered. "There's one," The man announced, smile obvious in his voice. He licked there and then pressed his teeth down hard enough to make Zoro suck in breath. "You like it rough, huh."

Teeth grazed Zoro's neck as hands wandered firm over his body – down over his chest, riding over his taut stomach then round to his back, drawing him in close. He pressed into Ace, hands raising to touch him uncertainly in the complete dark.

Ace was made of firm, lithe muscle beneath soft, warm skin. Zoro wanted to touch him more. His hands slipped up to Ace's shoulders, strong and broad under his fingertips. He pushed up Ace's neck, feeling the man's head tilt backwards in response as his fingers found themselves in Ace's thick hair.

His hands were at Zoro's hips, running down over his ass, palms settling against him and pushing him forward to bring them groin-to-groin.

Ace bit hard on Zoro's shoulder as he thrust forward, the fabric of his shorts rubbing roughly against the swordsman's sensitive cock. Zoro groaned and clamped his hand over his mouth.

A sharp pain in his ankle broke through his enjoyment and his eyes snapped open as the world tilted forwards, followed soon after by a dull impact as his back slammed into the floor. He looked down, face full of surprise, to find Ace climbing between his legs. Rough indeed.

Ace ground down into him and Zoro put both hands to his chest, unsure whether to push the man away or pull him in. Ace leant forward and kissed him hard, and any doubts he might have had were chased away by that tongue.

Fingers teased Zoro's balls, making that familiar heat coil in his gut and groin. His head was yanked back to expose his throat, opening him up to Ace's hungry lips and teeth. Zoro realised he was practically panting, aroused and needy and not nearly as conflicted as he thought he aught be.

Ace pushed his fingers further down. "I'm going to show you what you were missing just now." He grabbed the little vial of oil and tipped some into the palm of the hand pressing Zoro in places that felt all-too-good. The cool liquid ran onto him over Ace's fingers and he writhed from the weirdness of it but stayed fast.

The anticipation was nearly killing him. Those expert fingers toyed with him gently, allowing him to get used to the feeling of having someone down there, giving him time to contemplate what was to come.

"You can still back out. Tell me to stop and I'll stop, but once I've started on you there's no going back." Zoro wasn't sure he could even fathom the concept of 'stopping' right now. Not that he'd ever let Ace know that.

He wanted to know what it felt like, that overwhelming pleasure Sanji had experienced. Sanji. He realised he'd been so engrossed in what was happening to him that he'd almost forgotten the cook.

Sanji appeared to have recovered from earlier, and was leaning back against the rock, propped up on one elbow, robes draped over his groin. Tousled and spent, he looked sexy as hell.

"You want him all over again, don't you?" Ace whispered into his ear as he pushed a finger in. It felt awkward and uncomfortable, but Ace's words were distraction enough.

Zoro flushed and didn't answer, but he admitted to himself at least that the answer was 'yes'.

Ace's finger pushed in further. "Are you thinking about him now, Zoro?"

Zoro looked over at the cook. Sanji looked back.

"I know you've thought about it before; what it would feel like to have him inside you."

A wry smile slipped across Sanji's handsome features, as if he knew what Ace's words would be. Perhaps they were the same words Ace had whispered earlier.

Another finger. The stretch was odd but he could only want more. He thought of how Sanji's face had changed when he'd hit that place inside. Ace started to thrust his fingers back and forth. It was pleasurable and sore and holy-fuck-weird all at the same time.

"You'll get used to it." Ace told him, as though reading his thoughts. The sensation was almost enough to keep him from wondering why exactly it was that Ace thought he might 'get used to it'. As if he expected there would be repeated occurrences after this...whatever it was that was happening right now.

"It feels so good you'll have no idea how you ever lived without it. It's pleasure like you've never known before; when it's coming you won't know if you can handle it, if you need to you'll plead and you'll beg for it, and when you finally climax your whole body will shake from it."

Zoro looked down at Ace's hand, fingers moving steadily in and out of him. Fucking him. Ace was fucking him.

"It's like your spine turns to white-hot molten silver and starts to leak out of your body." Ace's other hand found Zoro's cock. "Do you want to feel it?" He asked.

Zoro nodded.

Ace's fingers moved differently inside him, and he felt it. It was indescribable.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Mm." Zoro managed.

"Think about him, Zoro. I don't care if you fantasise, we both know it's what you want. We're all in this for pleasure, after all. I won't be offended."

Zoro looked over at Sanji again. Being brutally honest, the cook was exactly what he wanted.

He wanted to feel Sanji's hands all over his body, running hard over him, pressing deep inside him the way Ace was right now. His thighs were shuddering like crazy, and no matter how hard he tried to steady them he couldn't regain control. He imagined Sanji above him, driving in, remembering what it was like to push inside and feel someone else spread willingly and encouragingly around you. He thought it slightly unkind to Ace that he was losing himself in it so easily, and returned his attention to what was being done to him.

He was leaking worse than Sanji. There was no doubt that Ace knew exactly what he was doing. Perhaps that wasn't surprising when most of your time was spent in the company of other men.

"Feeling good, shitty marimo?"

Zoro wanted to make a proper rebuttal, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Ace's cool gaze. And besides, he was feeling better than good, thank you very much. 'Good' was a dull grey memory in the presence of such fluorescent pleasure. "Fuck you," He managed, gasping.

"Oh, that an offer?" Sanji had certainly recovered.

Ace pulled his fingers out suddenly, and Zoro had to bite back his disapproval. He was wound so tightly he almost shoved his own fingers in in their place, but there was no guarantee it would feel anywhere near as good when he didn't know what he was doing. Ace unzipped and pushed his shorts down to his thighs. Zoro looked on as he coated his cock with oil.

He hated to admit it, but he was sort of nervous about how it would go. Two fingers was a stretch, and Ace's cock was certainly bigger than that.

There was a slight hiss and a click as the cook lit a cigarette. Zoro thought perhaps he wasn't the only one who needed some steadying.

Ace's thumbs pressed against Zoro's inner thighs and pushed down towards his groin, making him twitch and spasm. He was painfully hard again and wanting attention.

Ace lay down on top of him, cock tight and slick against his from the oil. His hands went to Ace's back, the man's firm muscles working beneath his fingertips as Ace thrust and ground down into him.

Zoro understood. Ace was giving him time to get used to the idea of what was to come. At this point he was far to hot to care. Fingers, cock, tongue; he didn't care what went in there as long as something did. The memory of that white-hot sensation was still fresh and vivid in his mind, and he wanted it back.

He bucked his hips upwards and Ace smirked down at him. Zoro began to raise his hips against each of Ace's thrusts, working to the same rhythm, screwing his eyes shut to concentrate. It felt good to have someone so close, to share their heat and their pleasure.

He realised his jaw was dropping with each frustrating grind and had to correct himself, gritting his teeth instead.

Ace's tongue ran over his lips and he opened them immediately. "You're so needy," He whispered, then kissed him.

Zoro decided he could get very accustomed indeed to the sensation of Ace's tongue. The tip flicked expertly against Zoro's upper lip, and his cock ached for that feeling.

Ace's weight shifted and the kiss deepened, the pace of his thrusts increasing. Even this friction was good enough to make Zoro come. His hands rode down Ace's broad, flexing back to his ass, gripping tighter with each tense and relax.

Zoro was breathless already. He stole a glance over at Sanji as Ace licked up his neck to pillage that place he'd found earlier under Zoro's ear.

His eyes widened as he realised what the cook was doing.

Sanji was leaning back against the rock with one hand, masturbating awkwardly with the other; a face on him like he shouldn't have been enjoying himself so much from seeing one of his nakama get molested by another.

And then it hit him. He was about to get fucked with Sanji sitting there, watching.

That epiphany combined with the acrobatic sensations Ace's tongue was causing in his groin made him groan out loud.

"If you're enjoying it now, just wait til I've got my cock in you." Ace told him.

"Do it," Zoro said, eyebrows furrowing from the frustration of being so close to getting what he wanted. "You're making me too hot, I can't wait any longer."

Ace adjusted his position accordingly, slipping down and angling his hips differently. Zoro felt the press. Ace's cock seemed huge against him.

"Just breathe." Ace instructed, starting to push in. "Relax and breathe."

Zoro closed his eyes. It was just like meditation, he supposed. Control over the sensations and the reactions of his body. He resisted the urge to clench tight, blocking out the discomfort. He didn't realise until he tried to block out pleasure too just how loud his body was screaming for it.

Ace pulled out and pushed back in, and it was incredible. Zoro's head tipped back against the sand and he wanted to moan, but restrained himself.

"I'm going to move now." Ace said, rubbing lazily over Zoro's nipple. Zoro bit his lip.

Ace slid in and out of him, slick and hard and ruthless, slamming against him and driving him into the ground. Zoro could only want more. Seemed like Ace was right after all; he did like it rough.

Ace kneeled up, grabbed his hips and hoisted him slightly. At first he thought it might be for rhythm and depth of penetration, but Ace kept tilting him, moving with him.

Then Ace found what he had been looking for, and Zoro almost cried out. It was better than with just fingers. It was even better than thrusting hard into Sanji and the orgasm that came with losing it inside him.

It was hotter than molten silver. It felt like his spine was made of white-hot lava.

Zoro had never seen himself as the kind of guy to 'take it' from another, (even if he'd thought on the odd occasion - and they weren't as infrequent as he would ever have admitted - about what it would be like if he'd let the cook do it), but this experience was currently persuading him otherwise.

He almost didn't want Sanji to witness the face he knew he must be making, for fear of embarrassing reprisals. Then he remembered the hot blush he'd forced over the cook's cheeks and realised that any sort of mockery could be returned twice over.

He thought of Sanji watching, jerking off. Jerking off over there was no fun. He decided Sanji needed to join them.

"What are you thinking?" Ace asked him.

"I...I'm not..."

"You are. It's written all over your face. You want him to push at you and fuck you like I am right now. You want him inside; you want to know how it feels to have his cock in you, what it's like to have him push you to the edge and tip you over. You want him to stretch it out til you can't bear it any more, then watch your face as you come all over him." Zoro's fingernails were digging into Ace's shoulder and side as he thought about it, his arousal reaching fever pitch.

He startled as lips touched his. Lips he knew couldn't possibly be Ace's, lips that were upside-down, planting kisses that tasted of coffee and tobacco. He ran his hands up into the cook's hair and kissed him hard. Sanji kissed him back with the same vigour, and suddenly Zoro's body was even hotter than before.

He reached back for Sanji's erection as the cook's tongue explored his mouth, pausing only to grunt open-mouthed as Zoro's hand connected.

Giving attention to someone else made for a much-needed distraction.

Ace was too good at fucking, and he was starting to lose it. Meditative techniques were no use against something so overwhelming.

"You're going to come soon," Ace announced, rubbing a thumb along Zoro's shaft to the base of his glans. He blushed fiercely as his thighs spread and jerked in agreement.

Sanji's tongue slipped over Zoro's bottom lip where it was sore from his biting earlier, tasting him. Then the cook broke away. Zoro looked up at him, wondering where the fuck Sanji thought he was going, but Sanji was looking at Ace. Ace reached out to him and Sanji moved closer over Zoro's body so that he was straddling the swordsman.

Zoro was treated to the magnificent view of Sanji's naked form above him; the curves of his tight, round ass up to the narrowing of his waist and beyond up to his broad shoulders. Zoro watched the shadows thrown over his strong back as they were chased about by the movement of ample muscle beneath his pale skin.

His hands ran over Sanji's calves. The cook flexed his feet and the muscle stiffened under Zoro's fingertips. Strong, tight muscle, moving again as Sanji shifted over him, leaning towards Ace.

He felt Sanji take him in hand, head dropping back as Sanji's cock slid up against his own, the cook's talented fingers working them both simultaneously. He had changed his mind from earlier. Now he wanted Sanji to see his face, to know the pleasure he was feeling from the expression he made. He wanted Sanji to turn and look at him.

But the cook was fixed on Ace, his free hand running over the man's chest, down to his flexing stomach. Ace's fingers threaded into Sanji's hair, grip tightening as he pulled him in. Zoro watched them kiss above him, running his hands up Sanji's back as they moved together, heads tilting and jaws working as the kiss became almost frantic.

Ace's darker-skinned hand ran down Sanji's pale side, finding his ass and Zoro's hand, fingers slipping between the swordsman's and resting on the cook's hip.

Sanji turned and looked down at him over his shoulder, expression deliciously uncertain as though he wanted to gauge the effects of his foray with Ace on Zoro. Zoro suddenly wondered if all of that had been for his benefit.

He pushed up the inside of Sanji's powerful thighs, slowing as he reached the top. Sanji's legs were tense with anticipation but he was doing his best to disguise it. Zoro's thumbs tucked up to the underside of Sanji's ass cheeks, and the cook tilted his hips as he returned to sharing Ace's saliva.

He wanted Zoro inside again.

Zoro found him still wet and loose from earlier, and slid his fingers in easily. He heard the noise Sanji made against Ace's mouth, felt the cook's hand start to move faster. Sanji was all too willing, all too ready, sucking him in like Zoro's fingers were made for it.

He was going to come, and there would be no fighting it. He was at the mercy of others, and they had complete control over him. Hot pleasure coiled in his groin like a growing white light, tremors tripping up his spine as he started to fall over the edge.

On his back, getting fucked by two of the hottest men he'd ever seen. Not a bad way to lose your virginity. With his last moment of clarity Zoro pushed his fingers up deep into Sanji, wanting to have that hot, tight space at the forefront of his mind during climax. Sanji shuddered around him, head tipping back as Ace kissed his throat. Zoro knew he wasn't the only one about to lose it.

Sanji's hips spasmed and Zoro felt him tense inside.

Beyond that, he was barely aware of anything else. Hot waves of ecstasy flooded from his groin and shook his whole body, drowning him utterly in pulsing climax. Images sped through his mind; Ace inside him, Sanji above him, jerking them off together. He thought of Sanji wrapped tight around his cock, of that expression he'd made and was probably making right now, of both of them coming hard together over Ace.

Zoro figured that right about now, he was probably the luckiest guy on the whole damn Grand Line. He'd come so hard he couldn't see properly, strange glittery shards swirling across his vision from nowhere in particular. He forced himself to breathe again, and his head swam. He was exhausted and shaky and all he'd done was lie there.

Ace's words rang in his mind.

_ You'll get used to it. __It feels so good you'll have no idea how you ever lived without it._

As he came back down to earth he realised that Ace, too, had reached his limit, hips thrusting erratically as he ejaculated deep inside Zoro, brows furrowed and biting down on Sanji's shoulder.

Zoro pulled his fingers out of Sanji, somewhat reluctantly. Ace pulled out of him and he almost buckled, feeling an odd sort of emptiness. He watched through bleary eyes as Ace stood and brushed the sand from his legs, then zipped up his shorts.

Sanji remained unmoving, leaning forward with his arms resting on Zoro's knees. It was sort of pleasant. Zoro looked down at the hand he still had planted on the cook's ass. If Sanji wasn't getting up just yet, he didn't have to remove it right away.

His cock felt weird from Sanji still being pressed against him. After _that_, clean-up would probably be messy.

Everything was tinged with a sort of grey-blue hue, beyond the light from the lantern. At first Zoro thought the orgasm might be affecting his vision further than making him see glittery shards, then he realised the new light was from the coming dawn.

_ Shit, _He thought, _It's already starting to get light._

Sanji straightened up and looked over in Ace's direction. The man was fixing his hat to the right angle.

"Whatever the hell that was that you slipped me, I don't care how much of a tough-guy you think you are, if you try it again I'll kick your fucking ass."

Ace grinned. "That? It was just plain water. Where the hell do you think I'd find something like that in the middle of the desert? And better; what kind of pervert do you take me for to carry that sort of thing around?" He sighed. "Any idiot could see that you both wanted to fuck; my involvement was just payment for intervening. " He turned with a shrug and a nonchalant wave over his shoulder, and started back to camp. "See ya."

The swordsman and the cook stared after him blankly, still entirely naked, quite unsure what to do with themselves all of a sudden.


End file.
